


Sepatumu, Sei Senpai

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah Seirin kalah, Furihata menghampiri Akashi yang sedang badmood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepatumu, Sei Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Random banget ini drabble PWP NSFW, btw Akashi disini sbg senpai :3
> 
> AkaFuri | Warning: Explicit

Kouki gemetar, merepet pada loker berusaha membuat jarak. Dia sudah jatuh terduduk saat sepatu seniornya, hampir menghantam wajah Kouki. Mata Akashi seolah menusuk dirinya, buas siap menerkam mangsa. 

"Kau ingat apa kata yg harus kau panggil, Kouki?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, matanya tidak berkedip.

"S-Senpai..." dia mencicit ketika ujung sepatu basket Akashi menyentuh dagu Kouki, memaksanya mendongak untuk bertatapan langsung.

Akashi menunduk, raut wajahnya tidak senang. "Kurang lengkap."

"S-Sei Senpai."

"Bagus. Bagus sekali, Kouki." Akashi mendengus, terkekeh rendah. Dia menarik sepatunya sebelum mendorong Kouki ke lantai dengan kaki, membuatnya jatuh telentang di lantai ruang ganti.

"A-aah..." Kouki merintih, tidak kuasa menahan pekikan.

Sepatu Akashi dengan sengaja menekan selangkangan Kouki yang langsung bereaksi akibat perlakuan kasar Akashi. "Sei Senpai!" Kouki mengatupkan mulutnya, takut ada yang mendengar.

"Yang keras, Kouki. Lancang sekali Seirin hari ini, kau patut mendapatkannya. Dengan berani menghadapiku di pertandingan kemudian menghampiriku saat kalah. Aku tidak tahu kau ini pengecut atau bodoh. Seperti tanpa dosa kau menghampiriku." Akashi berdecih. "Apa ingin kumakan sekarang juga?"

Kouki bergumam tidak jelas saat Akashi menginjak kejantanannya lebih keras. Dia merintih ngilu dan nikmat, menggeliat berusaha menambah friski. "Sei!"

"Kau bahkan memanggilku secara tidak sopan, Kouki."

"Sei Senpai... kumohon..."

Akashi menjilat bibir, wajah Kouki yang berlinang air mata dan memerah membuat nafasnya memburu. "Kouki..." Akashi menuntun sepatunya maju mundur, beberapa waktu menekan keras.

"Sei senpai! Ah!" Kouki mengerang keras.

Akashi terkekeh menikmati pemandangan di bawah sepatunya. "Ekspresi yang bagus, Kouki."

Tidak tahan merasakan gerakan maju mundur yang dilakukan Akashi melambat, Kouki meraih sepatu Akashi, menahannya dan menekan keras. Dia menggigit bibir, mengerang kuat. Nikmat bercampur nyeri menjadi satu.

Akashi menunduk, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membuka paksa mulut Kouki. "Sudah kubilang, buka mulutmu."

Kouki mengerang lantang, melontarkan nama Seijuurou, pandangannya memutih, melayang di tengah kenikmatan.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Jangan bilang kau sudah jera, Kouki." Akashi menyentak karet celana Rakuzan yang tengah dikenakannya.

Kouki mengerjap, mengerutkan kening pada pertanyaan Akashi. "Beri aku... hukuman yang lain, Sei senpai." Kouki menarik nafas ketika Akashi menurunkan celananya. Dia menjilat bibirnya, siap untuk menerima hukuman yang lain.

-end-

Drabble pertama langsung nsfw..... gue kabur dulu ah...


End file.
